


A Roll in the Hay

by starfishies



Category: Beethoven - Fandom, Ludwig van Beethoven - Fandom, Mozart - Fandom, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Senseless smut





	A Roll in the Hay

Wolfgang was shivering under the oversized jacket. He clutched it close to his chest as his teeth clattered. He was soaked to the skin, and hanging his good suit out in pieces wasn't likely to help it dry any faster. It was too damp to expect anything to dry out in any good amount of time.   
  
"There must be a blacksmith's stove nearby " Wolfie called out. There had to be somewhere he could lay his things out, and perhaps warm up by the heat of a small fire.  
  
Feeling along the stone walls, Wolfie's teeth began to chatter more loudly, loud enough that Ludwig could hear. He was already frozen, he knew had to get the wet clothes off, and quick.  
  
"If this storm doesn't clear up, we may end up stuck in here for the night" Ludwig said with a sigh, directing his words to nobody in particular. He picked at a piece of loose straw that clung to the white of his stockings, listening as Wolfie stumbled around in the dark to gain his bearings. Wolfie was more concerned with drying off than with what Ludwig had to say about the weather.   
  
By now the clatter of rain on the stable's tin roof was deafening, but it was the low rumble of distant thunder that made Ludwig keenly aware that the storm was not likely to pass any time soon. He leaned against the stone wall, watching the rain pour down. It had drenched the trail that had led them to the old barn door in search of shelter.   
  
Just as he was gazing off into the grey, a lonely stray leapt up onto the window sill and rubbed itself along Ludwig's arm. Its throaty purr demanded his immediate attention. He furrowed his brow at the little intruder but then soften as she mewled at him. Ludwig stroked the silky fur between her ears with a gentle smile, "Hello" he murmured, allowing the cat to stretch herself out along the ledge before him. She raised her rump satisfactorily as he scratched at the base of her tail. He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"At least somebody is enjoying themselves"  
  
Other than the occasional snort from one of the ponies in the stalls nearby, the stable remained peacefully silent under the driving rain of the storm. Wolfie must have found something to occupy himself, as Ludwig hadn't seen him since they'd first made haste for shelter. In his absence, Ludwig began to hum to himself watching as the cat rolled onto her back. She allowed Ludwig to bury his fingers in the wispy fur of her underbelly.   
  
" Hübsches Mädchen" He spoke softly as he stroked her fur. All was peaceful until a sudden bolt of lightning made a horrendous crack, spooking the little cat off the window ledge and back into hiding. Ludwig frowned at the her sudden disappearance, wondering if perhaps she had run off to the same hiding place as the Maestro.  
  
Just then he felt a stick of straw hit his nose. He dusted it quickly from his face before he felt another, and then another."What the.." he suddenly turned and looked up, hearing a rustle from the loft above. Wolfie could be heard giggling in the shifting hay.  
  
"Ludwig come up, it's warmer up here and the hay is soft" he tossed an arm load of hay over the edge, sprinkling it down into Ludwig's hair with a snicker. The boy grunted in irritation, brushing the bits from his hair and rolling of his eyes, _Danke Maestro....  
  
_ "There's a ladder just over there, come on - it's easy." Wolfie taunted, watching the boy dust the fallen hay from his shirt. Ludwig glanced upwards into the dark, only just able to make out the Maestro's silhouette. A quick flash of lightning momentarily lit the loft, illuminating Wolfgang's wild halo of hair, a victim of the wicked gale that had blown through moments before the first down pour of rain.   
  
Ludwig sighed, placing his hands on the wooden ladder. He supposed the loft was better than standing around on the damp dirt floor below. He climbed the ladder by feel, all the while hoping another lightning strike would light his way.  
  
"Come - here, I've got you" he suddenly felt a cold hand cover his own, and the familiar sound of Wolfgang's light tenor. He found himself guided up over the final rung, having been pulled somewhat awkwardly onto the soft bed of summer hay. "See?" Wolfgang knelt over him, his long golden hair now dark from the wet and dripping down his open shirt "It's easy!"   
  
Another bolt struck the ground nearby, resulting in an ear-splitting echo throughout the stable. It was loud enough to make the Maestro jump and the horses below whiny. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at him in the dark, with a small smirk spreading across his youthful face, _Afraid of a little summer storm Maestro?_   
  
"I thought you had gone to look for the blacksmith's stove?" Ludwig crawled around on the hay pile, in an attempt to orient himself to his surroundings. The hay was obviously newly cut as it was particularly fragrant, especially he dug around to make himself a place to sit.   
  
"I don't think there is one, I'll just be stuck in these wet things for now then" Wolfgang looked down at his stockings as he wiggled his toes. They were stained black from the dye of his leather shoes which he'd stuffed with hay and left resting on the ledge in an effort to help them dry.   
  
Ludwig lay back against a large pile of straw, tucking his arms behind his head while staring up at the roof. He studied the outline of the loft's beam structure, catching glimpses of details with each momentary flash of lightning. Occasionally a stray droplet would land on his chest or feet, reminding him that it was indeed still raining.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Wolfgang was now hunched over and shivering audibly. He frowned,  burying his feet under the straw for warmth. He wished he could offer him something more to cope with the chill, but he'd already given up his coat...  
  
"Maestro," Ludwig sat up on his elbows, hearing his teeth chattering, "would you like my waistcoat too? Maybe it would help if you took off the worst of it?"  
  
"No, no...." Wolfgang gently refused, "I'm fine, really - don't trouble yourself, you've already given up your jacket."  
  
Ludwig frowned, barely able to make out his silhouette, but he could hear the rustling as Wolfgang began to move around amongst the piles of hay. The heavy slap of wet embroidery being piled up upon itself suddenly perked Ludwig's ears, _he's undressing.  
  
_ "You don't mind do you?" he wasn't really asking for permission  
  
Ludwig shrugged, busying himself with picking at the straw beneath him, "No....of course not"  
  
Wolfgang sneezed loudly, sniffling back in a pathetic recuperation. Ludwig sat up again, watching Wolfgang in the dark. He couldn't really tell much from afar, but he could certainly make out the shape of him as he stood to step out of his breeches. Ludwig quickly lowered his eyes bashfully, even though he knew the Maestro would never know he'd been watching.  
  
"At least your jacket stayed fairly dry" Wolfgang chuckled, wrapping himself in the heavy blue coat. He'd never been more thankful for the boy's stubbornly sensible taste in clothing. The thick wool had repelled most of the wet, leaving the inner silk lining mostly unscathed. It was quite bulky on Wolfgang's smaller frame, but he was happy for the extra fabric in which to wrap himself. He tucked his knees up inside the jacket and hugged himself with a shiver, "Though I may freeze to death before I can give it back to you."  
  
Ludwig frowned.  
  
 "And in case you were ever wondering, straw poking up your arse doesn't feel that great."  
  
Both men began to chuckle  
  
"I wouldn't think it would be.." Ludwig kept picking at the straw, pulling it into tiny pieces before finally discarding it for another. This type of surgical precision gave him something to distract his mind, something to focus on other than the obvious. "I'm still _freezing_!" Wolfgang huffed, hunching himself further down into the jacket.   
  
It smelled of the boy. _  
_  
Under the stale smell of wet wool, he could still make out the masculine scent that lingered on the dark silk lining. It was an intoxicating smell that Wolfgang chose to bury his nose into, closing his eyes with slow, appreciative inhale. The boy would never know.  
  
"Maestro?"   
  
Wolfgang jumped as he sensed Ludwig standing over him  
  
"Jesus Ludwig - you nearly scared the life out of me!"   
  
Ludwig draped something warm over his shoulders, before crouching down to eye level, "Are you sure you're alright?" The boy's concern was endearing to be sure.  
  
Wolfgang's shaking fingers pulled the warm fabric closer, wrapping it like a scarf around his neck. He could tell by the ornate buttons that it was the boy's waist coat. "But what about you? Aren't you cold?" Wolfgang felt a pang of guilt, seeing the boy in little more than his linen shirt.  
  
Ludwig shrugged, resting his elbows on his knees, "I've had much worse"  
  
Mozart pondered that thought for a moment, wondering what exactly the boy could be referring to. That was, until another thunderous crack made both of them jump, and causing Wolfgang to hide his head in the turned up collar of Ludwig's coat.  
  
Ludwig, noticing the Maestro's skittishness, chuckled and stretched out on his back on a nearby pile with a relaxed sigh. In only his gauzy shirt, he could feel the sharp poke of hay between his shoulder blades. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a spot where he might eventually relax enough to fall asleep.  
Wolfgang watched as the boy shifted and stretched out beside him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could make out the outline of his body, the white of his shirt and stockings, and the paleness of his cheeks.   
  
He too decided to lay himself down, keeping the jacket draped over himself for warmth.   
  
He rested his head on his hands, facing towards Ludwig who was quietly tapping out a rhythm on his chest.  It wasn't a tune that Wolfie was familiar with.  
  
"Do you want my breeches?"   
  
His voice shook Wolfgang from his daydream, "Hmm?"  
  
"My breeches - to cover you know, your ass!" Ludwig chuckled, unbuttoning his breeches and wiggling out of them before Wolfie could even refuse.  
  
"Oh - no, Ludwig - that's quite alright, you -"  
  
Wolfie was interrupted when the trousers hit him square in the face, "I've got a long enough shirt to keep me decent, you'll need them more than me."  
  
Wolfgang was flustered, "Well..." he fumbled for a shot back, "Maybe I've grown to like the feeling of straw poking into my backside!"  
  
Ludwig snorted and lay back down, this time stretching out on his side to face the Maestro.  
  
"Then you'd be a man of very peculiar taste, Maestro."  
  
Wolfie's cheeks flushed in the dark, _More than you know boy!_  
  
In an act of defiance, Wolfgang took the breeches and balled them up, creating a sort of pillow for himself before hunkering back down. This time he positioned himself, nose to nose with his salty tongued little protégé.  
  
They lay facing each, listening to rain fall on the roof above. Ludwig could feel the tension in his belly and he squirmed against it. He prayed the Maestro would respect what little distance there was between them, for Ludwig feared his own lack of control.  
  
"Are you warmer now?" Ludwig cleared his throat, looking to make light conversation.  
  
Wolfgang simply nodded, ducking his nose beneath the jacket when another low rumble of thunder threatened from afar.   
  
"When I was little, I was terribly afraid of storms" Wolfie began with a chuckle, "Papa could never understand."  
  
Ludwig smiled to himself at the idea of a young Mozart, hiding under the covers of his bed in the middle of the night.   
  
"So what did he do?" Ludwig asked curiously  
  
"It's silly really..."   
  
"Oh? Try me!" Ludwig was now invested in knowing the cure for Wolfgang's childhood fears.  
  
"Well," he let out of nervous giggle, "every time the lightning flashed, he told me to kiss someone. Mama, Papa - Nannerl, anyone!" He felt silly just saying it aloud. Such a ridiculous way to quell a child's apprehension! Wolfgang knew that in reality, a kiss could solve nothing -  and yet? At times, it felt as if a kiss could solve everything!  
  
Ludwig perched himself up on one elbow with a silly smile, "And did it work?"  
  
"Well," he paused thoughtfully, "I suppose it offered a distraction, didn't it?"  
  
Ludwig's belly lurched and he shifted again  
  
"So by virtue of the distraction, I'm sure it did th-" Wolfie was quickly silenced by the force of the boy's mouth against his own. His eyes were open, but alas in the dark he could see very little as Ludwig straddled him, pressing him down into straw with the full weight of his body. His hands were quick, and everywhere - pulling the jacket aside and running his fingers along his naked frame. It was sudden, and demanding, as the kisses continued to mute any protests that Wolfgang may have had. He writhed under him, the scratchy itch of the hay no longer of any concern.  
  
Ludwig seized Wolfgang's arms above his head and kissed the delicate skin along the undersides of his bare arms. "Ludwig..." Wolfgang gasped, feeling the ticklish brush of lips against his collar bone and up his neck, "Ssh..." he was hushed as the boy pressed a finger to his lips, "sshh."   
  
Wolfie swallowed nervously, like a child awaiting discipline.  
  
Wolfie's eyes widened as he felt Ludwig shift against his hips, a small groan escaping his lips. "Ludwig" he called again, this time his voice was a little stronger as he was beginning to come to his senses beneath his weight. The heat of Ludwig's body as it pressed down on him was dizzying. His kisses were like fire against his prickled skin, he shivered from the touch.   
  
Ludwig withdrew his kisses as he suddenly sat upright, but in the dark - Wolfie could not tell for what means. A passing flash of lightning lit the boy's profile as he pulled his shirt from his shoulders, revealing his envious figure. He was broad and well fleshed, with a suggestive growth of dark curls reaching from his naval to where Wolfgang could no longer see. The sudden flash dissipated and they were both plunged back into darkness. Once freed of his clothing, the boy resumed his possessive exploration of Wolfie's body.  
  
"Ludwig..."  Wolfie murmured as Ludwig kissed his way down his chest, stopping to pay particular attention to the hollow of his hips as he bucked and thrashed. "I - ah!" feeling the warm damp of his mouth on him Wolfie gasped and his fingers flew down to thread themselves in the tangle of brown locks. He squeezed his eyes shut and winced, trying not to thrust into the agonizing heat of the boy's mouth. He was now only vaguely aware of the thunder that continued to rumble outside, he was too focused on the building tension in his belly as the boy hungrily took what he wanted.  
  
"Ludwig!" his voice was breathless and heady as Ludwig crawled up to seize his mouth again, plunging his tongue inside and pressing the length of himself down on top of him. Ludwig paid his protests no heed and knelt between his thighs, dragging him down into position under him. Wolfgang knew what was coming, and he felt himself twitch in anticipation. Another flash of lightning illuminated them as Ludwig arched over him, his belly taught with need.   
  
Wolfgang was transfixed by the glorious image, laying still beneath his captor. The boy's expression was most serious as he made haste to enter him with a sharp grunt, bending down to steal an oddly tender kiss for such an act. For a brief instant, he seemed almost apologetic, gently brushing back the Maestro's golden hair and kissing his cheek with a gentle sweetness. Wolfgang's breathing  slowly calmed under his softened hands. "Ssh.." Ludwig hushed him affectionately before squeezing the pale flesh of his thighs as he pushed himself deeper. Wolfie groaned softly, reaching up to wrap his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him down for a lustful kiss.  
  
Ludwig pushed him back down aggressively, pinning his wrists back above his head, "No"   
  
Wolfie's mouth opened as if to respond but words escaped him as Ludwig began to bury himself deep inside him with little care for furthered tenderness. Wolfie jostled with each forceful meeting of their hips, his body arching up with need for more. Ludwig soon abandoned his wrists, moving instead to hold his hips as he drove desperately into him, fueled by an instinctive carnal need. He grunted and dug his fingers deep into Wolfgang's ivory flesh. Ludwig's fear of hurting him had long passed, and he was left instead with only an impassioned desire to possess as much of that little man as his body would allow.  
  
Wolfgang winced at the forcefulness of his thrusts, clawing his fingers into the thickness of the boy's back. Biting his lower lip, Wolfgang squeezed his eyes shut. He sensed things were building towards the inevitable edge as Ludwig's pace quickened with hurried need. Burying his face in the crook of Wolfgang's neck, Ludwig panted against his ear. His heavy breaths were tainted with a desperate whine. Wolfie's hand snaked between their bodies, quickly taking hold of his own need which had already leaked a slickness between them. He grunted as he worked himself against the savagery of Ludwig's hips as his breath came in ragged gasps. He thrashed as Ludwig pushed against his knees, deepening his thrusts with a needy groan. He clenched his jaw and arched up against him, giving himself the final stroke he needed to finally come in a gasp of murmured profanities and pulsing heated flesh.   
  
Panting in a glassy-eyed haze, Wolfie stilled under him as Ludwig continued to work himself into a fervour. Ludwig repined his lanky arms above his head, but this time Wolfgang did little to resist. He lay somewhat slackened, allowing Ludwig to take him as he wished. "Gottverdammt.." Ludwig's voice strained as he gave his final thrust, spilling into him with a spastic jerk of his hips. He hovered over him, balancing on his fists as he let his head hang. "Gotterverdammt..." he repeated in a breathless whisper, running his hand through his own wild mess of hair.   
  
Wolfie wheezed as the boy collapsed on top of him in an exhausted heap. He raked his fingers over his back, smiling over his shoulder against the tangle of chocolate curls. Ludwig sighed heavily before rolling off to the side, laying dazed beside him, slowly trying to regain his breath.  
  
Wolfie hummed, propping himself up on one arm with a coy smile, "Thank you," he grinned, "I'm feeling much warmer now." Ludwig sighed, digging up his jacket and brushing the straw from its woolen fabric. Flapping it a few times, he gently settled it over them both, snaking his arms around Wolfgang's narrow waist and pulling him close. "Mmm" he tucked him under his chin, "me too."


End file.
